Saving Eachother
by iluvthevamps
Summary: Carlisle, please. Save her. I love her. I can't- You can't just let her die! She's everything to me!" I sobbed, begging him to save her.I would even make her undergo three days of torture. For my own selfishness.ALTERNATIVE TWILIGHT!
1. Seeing

EPOV

I walked into the hospital, the smell of blood hitting my nose strongly, and I cringed noticeably.

I clenched my jaw, lecturing myself on being strong, telling myself to push the monster back.

After a minute I composed myself, walking toward Carlisle's office.

He wasn't there.

My eyebrows pulled together. We had arranged meeting.

I sniffed lightly, catching his scent and following it toward a room. It was a room where long-time patients stayed.

I waited outside the room, rudely listening to the voices inside.

"The radiation seems to be working, Bella. Don't lose hope, sweetheart." I heard Carlisle tell the girl named Bella, unusual warmth in his voice.

Carlisle had always been very polite to patients, even letting their kindness toward him lick at his heart like flames.

When you're a doctor you have to be polite, but businesslike, detached. If you care or attach yourself to patients, you'll eventually go insane that you couldn't help them live, especially when you're taking care of cancer patients.

In his voice was an unusual attachment, you could tell that he cared for Bella. He talked to her like he talked to….Alice, or Rosalie, as a daughter.

"I'll never lose hope, Carlisle. If I live then it's not my time. If I die then it is my time." She sounded so wise, so young. She was mature beyond her years.

Carlisle cringed inwardly as she said 'die'. He loved her like a daughter.

That was very irresponsible.

"Well, Bella. You can leave now, radiations done, for the day at least. I'll see you in a few days?" He asked her.

I peaked through Carlisle's mind and saw her.

I fell against the wall I had been leaning against. She was beautiful. Slightly pale, because of all the treatments she had undergone, and her condition. Her brown doe eyes were filled with hope and happiness. She had a slender body, curvy and soft-looking, her long brain hair falling to around the middle of her back and slightly curled at the end. She was an angel.

Could she save me from hell?

**(A/n: Hi guys! Wow. I haven't written a story like this in a really long time. This story has been floating in my head for a while and I wanted to see how you guys like it! If you want more give me reviews! I want at least 10 before the next chapter. **

**Someone once said, 'I write because I love you, you review because you love me. Show me the love people, and REVIEW!)**


	2. Falling

EPOV

A few moments later, Carlisle walked out of the room with Bella. She was smiling, making my heart melt.

"Hello Edward." Carlisle said to me, his eyebrow raising.

'_Why didn't you wait in my office?'_ He asked, in his mind.

I ignored him.

"Who is this, Carlisle?" I asked, placing my most charming smile on my face.

"Oh, how rude of me, I seem to have forgotten my manners." Carlisle smiled, "Edward, this is Isabella Swan, the chief's daughter. Isabella this is Edward, my son." He introduced us, gesturing between us.

Bella held out a hand and I placed it in mine, sparks shooting through my arm, and making a warm tingling feeling in my heart, and pulled it up to my mouth. She blushed deeply, and I fought back a purr.

"It's a pleasure." I winked, kissing her knuckles, feeling the tingling feeling come to my lips.

Her heartbeat sped. I smirked.

She smiled at me, "It's nice to meet you, Edward. But, please, just call me Bella. Isabella is too formal."

I nodded, realizing that I hadn't dropped her hand yet, just held it between us. When I did drop it, she frowned, disappointed.

"Of course," I smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry; Bella, but Edward and I must go." Carlisle said.

I scowled at him. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to talk to her, and find out everything about her.

"It's quite all right, I must go anyway. I should probably get to work on dinner." She said.

"Isabella. You do too much." Carlisle frowned at her. For a moment she frowned and I saw some sadness in her eyes, but she quickly recovered.

She laughed musically, "You worry too much."

He smiled, "I'll see you day after next Bella." That same look came into her eyes and small tears filled them, before she blinked them back and recovered, once again. Why was she feeling sadness? An angel shouldn't be so sad.

She nodded smiling, and my mind went blank, staring at her. She was so beautiful.

Carlisle grabbed my bicep, pulling me down the hallway.

"I hope to see you soon, Isabella." I called.

**********************************8

BPOV

We walked out of the examination room and I fought back a gasp.

A man was standing outside the door, looking to be my age; he was smiling lightly, staring straight at me. He was pale, messy hair covering his forehead, and almost falling into his smoldering topaz eyes, he had high cheekbones; his jaw was square and strong looking.

"Hello Edward." Carlisle broke through my thoughts. _So his name was Edward._

Edward looked over at me again, smiling widely. My breath started speed, and my knees began to wobble. "Who is this, Carlisle?" He asked, his voice velvety smooth and soft, almost reverent, as he asked who I was. I would've answered his question, but I couldn't remember how to speak.

"Oh, how rude of me, I seem to have forgotten my manners." Carlisle smiled, "Edward, this is Isabella Swan, the chief's daughter. Isabella this is Edward, my son." He gestured.

I held out a hand and Edward picked it up, sparks shot through my hand and straight to my heart, and I contained another gasp while Edward brought my hand to his mouth, kissing my knuckles, I may have not gasped, but the blush that I had been fighting back came out full force and I flushed bright red.

"It's a pleasure." He winked. My heart started to race. At least it was being healthy for one moment.

I noticed that our hands were still intertwined between us, and I begged him silently to never let go.

I took a deep breath, smiling, and tried to find words, "It's nice to meet you, Edward. But, please, just call me Bella. Isabella is too formal." I hated being called Isabella, and Carlisle knew it. He liked to tease me.

He nodded, before realizing that our hands were being held between us, he dropped mine. I felt a pang of sadness.

"Of course," He smiled, dazzlingly, and I fought the urge to gulp.

"Well, I'm sorry; Bella, but Edward and I must go." Carlisle said.

Edward abruptly dropped his smile, turning to scowl at Carlisle. I held back a giggle.

"It's quite all right, I must go anyway. I should probably get to work on dinner." I said, remembering Charlie.

"Isabella. You do too much." Carlisle frowned at me; we'd had this conversation many times. He wanted me to take it easy, lie in bed and not go to school. I was already home schooled. Wasn't that enough? My disease had made my life irregular, and I hated that fact. I just wanted to act normal.

I laughed, trying to push back the feeling of annoyance, "You worry too much."

He smiled, "I'll see you day after next Bella." He silently reminded me that I was on Chemo, radiation, and dialysis. That sent a small pang of pain to my very damaged heart.

I nodded smiling, and remembered that I could cry when I got home.

Carlisle grabbed Edward's bicep, who had been there the whole time-which I had been all to aware of, and dragged him down the hall.

"I hope to see you soon, Isabella." Edward called, as Carlisle pulled him away from me.

_I hope so._

*********************************8

EPOV

Carlisle dragged me into his office, pushing me down into one of the chairs in front of his desk, and walking to his chair.

"Edward, what's going on?" He asked me.

I sighed, "Carlisle. I don't know. She's beautiful and so lighthearted she seems so happy although she's going through hardship. Her smile lights up my world and I would do anything in my power to make her happy……Carlisle, I-I think she's my mate." I dropped my head into my hand.

"I don't know what overtook me. One minute I was just waiting for you and the next minute I was all over her. She must think I'm a pervert." I sighed.

I looked over at Carlisle and my jaw dropped in disbelief, my eyebrows pulling together.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny! The girl that I love at first sight, which by the way we'll talk about later, probably thinks I'm a cocky jerk!"

He pressed his lips together, his eyes twinkling.

After a minute of composing himself he finally spoke up.

"Edward I can't tell you how happy I am that you've found a mate. But, you must remember, she is human and she is going through a serious disease right now. She may not feel the same thing as you feel for her, even if you are her mate. But, Edward. I don't think that's a problem. I've never seen Bella look so flustered in my entire experience with her. Usually she's calm and witty and smiling, she blushes a lot, but I've never seen her go that shade before." He chuckled quietly.

"Tell me about her," I pleaded, "Anything. I want to know everything about her."

He smiled quietly and started to sift through his memories, showing me things.

He showed when they first met; she was smiling, and completely happy, although in a hospital bed hooked up to many wires. I cringed, thinking about how horrible that must have been for her, although she didn't show it on the outside.

He showed me when he told her she was sick, how she cried, even had to leave the room for a few moments while she composed herself. I closed my eyes, tilting my head, wanting to cry right along with her.

He showed me then next time she came back. She was happy again, joking and animated.

Then he showed me her first round of chemo.

She came back a few days later, crying hard, and hugging Carlisle. That was when his whole doctor façade broke and she became another daughter in his eyes.

She was losing her hair.

"Stop, Carlisle." I whispered. I couldn't take to see her in so much pain, after all, everything that she feels I feel with her.

I looked up at him, sadness weighing in my eyes.

"What does she have?" I whispered.

"She has a very rare condition. An infection started in her kidneys, well her immune system wanted to get rid of that infection so it started attacking her kidneys. Well that infection moved to her heart Edward. Basically, her body is attacking itself, shutting it down slowly."

*********************************8

BPOV

I stumbled into the house, walking straight to the kitchen to make some Tater tot casserole. It didn't take long, it was easy.

I popped it in the oven and went up to my room to lie down. I could have my guard down when I was alone, so I walked into my room, pulling off my wig and putting it on my desk, while I looked in the mirror at my head. The sight brought tears to my eyes and I let them fall, closing my eyes to banishing the sight of my bare heard from my eyes.

I went to lie down, and curled up into a fetal position letting the sobs rip from me. Why couldn't I just be normal?

Suddenly, I heard the cruiser pull into the driveway. I wiped away my tears, rushing to my dresser and pulling on my wig, fixing it before walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Bells. How was today?" Charlie asked me.

He had been asking me that same question for almost a year.

"It was good. Carlisle says radiation seems to be helping." Carlisle had been saying that to me for a while now, getting excited and doing a dance when my numbers rose even a little bit.

"That's great!" Charlie exclaimed clearly excited.

"Yea, it's really good." I whispered. I knew I could get better. It would just take time.

I pulled the food out of the oven and grabbed some plates, cups and forks.

"What kind of drink do you want?" I asked Charlie.

"Milk would be fine. Is there anything you want me to do that would help, Bella?" He was concerned about me again.

"Sure. Go set the table, please." I said, appeasing him.

"Alright," He grabbed the stuff I had set out and put in on the table, scooping some casserole onto our plates.

I brought the milk over and put it by Charlie's plate.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

"Boring, nothing happened, not that much ever does." He laughed.

I nodded, trying to force the food down my throat. I swallowed it and grimaced, pushing my plate away.

Charlie reached over and put a hand on my arm.

"Bella, try to eat everything on your plate honey. You need it if you want to get through all your treatments." He soothed.

I nodded, and pulled it back toward me, trying to force the food down my throat. I would _not_ let this problem impact my life more than it has. I _would_ be normal.

I made it through my dinner with those thoughts in my head.

*******************************8

EPOV

I paced around my room, staring at all my CD's and trying to figure out which one was the most appropriate for this moment.

My mate. The girl that I loved. She was dying, slowly and painfully.

_I remember Carlisle trying to talk to me earlier, when I had asked how long she had, he didn't want to tell me._

"_Tell me!" I had demanded._

"_With treatment she has six months at best. Without, she will die. Edward, remember, the medicine seems to be helping, she could live! She's on the heart transplant list, but she won't let me put her anywhere near the top! She wants any one who needs a heart, have one, her being the last. She's so incredibly selfless Edward." Carlisle had yelled the first part, then became reverent at the end._

_I hung my head. _

"_Carlisle? Why did I love her at first site? All these strange feelings are rushing around inside of me, and I don't know what to do about them."_

"_Edward. You know perfectly well how a mate reacts to seeing a mate. It's love at first site. You're automatically protective and would do anything for her. You've seen all this in our heads, why are you so confused?" He asked me._

"_I don't know, Carlisle. I just feel this magnetic pull to her, like she should always be by my side, and I hers. I just…..I love her, Carlisle. It's so unexplainable, but I do. I love her. And I don't know why. Other than the fact she's my mate. I mean, I know that she is incredibly selfless and caring, sweet and witty, I've seen that much in your head and in the time I've spent with her. She seems incredibly humble, and maybe quiet. I don't know! She seems like no other human, incredible special and delicate. Like a rare, beautiful flower." I tried to explain the best I could._

_He nodded, "She's all those things, Edward. She's very special."_

"_Carlisle, I don't even know if she likes me!" I exclaimed._

_He laughed, "Edward. Trust me. She like's you." And then he walked out of the room, leaving me to think._

I had walked at human speed up to my room, thinking about her, and when I got to my room I cleaned it so it was all neat and perfect. After all, what if she saw my room any time soon?

After cleaning, I had began to pace.

And that's what I was doing now. Pacing.

"Knock, Knock." Alice walked into my room.

"Shouldn't you be with Jasper?" I asked rudely.

"No. I know what happened. Oh Edward, you found your mate! That's so wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"Alice, what are you here for?" I was being a jerk to her.

"I came to tell you her address and to GO and TALK to her. Or don't talk to her, just spy on her. Whatever! You're about to explode, so either go hunt, go see Bella, go running, or play the piano because soon enough you're going to lose your temper and pace yourself right through the floor." She did have a point.

"All right, Alice. I'll do as you say." I said.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, and I looked at her pointedly.

Her eyes glazed over for a moment and she froze, but then she smiled and relaxed.

"Good choice." She murmured.

I ran down the stairs, calling out the door that I was leaving, before running toward the Chief's house.

Bella was in her bed when I got there, sitting on a tree next to her window. Her hair was gone, and she was curled up in the fetal position, crying.

I didn't even think. I just opened her window-which was unlocked,- and rushed to her side.

"Bella, Bella. Shh. Its okay, baby. Calm down." I soothed her, rubbing her back.

Her eyes opened and widened when she saw me.

"Edward," She started slowly, "What are you doing here?"

**(A/n: Okay, I didn't get very many reviews, and I understand! But, I worked really hard on this chapter and want some recognition people! REVIEW or I won't update again for a very long time! And I know that sounds mean. Which it is. BUT PLEASE! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Did you like this chapter? Do I need to fix anything? Come on people! Tell me!)**


	3. Chances

BPOV

"Edward," I was so confused! He had just suddenly showed up in my house! "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I…." He stuttered.

"Oh my gosh," I whispered, and ran as fast as I could to my wig, pulling it onto my head.

When I turned around he was still down on his knees, facing toward the bed, only his head was turned.

"Edward! What are you doing here?!" I yelled at him. No one had seen me without my wig no one, but Carlisle and the very lady who had shaved it.

I didn't even know Edward, he could judge me or call me names, I was vulnerable with out my wig.

"I-I'm sorry Bella." He whispered.

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it Edward. Why. Are. You. Here?" I asked him slowly.

He sat down on the floor, and leaned his back against my bed.

"I was watching you." He whispered, almost inaudibly.

My eyes widened. I met him once and he started to stalk me?! Isn't he Carlisle's son?! I don't believe Carlisle would raise a boy like that.

I looked away, folding my arms across my chest and wiping a few stray tears away.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Really I am." He apologized and I could hear the sincerity in his voice. Yet I couldn't just forgive him that easily. He had seen my bare head.

"Edward. Please explain to me. Then maybe I'll forgive you. I just can't right now! I can't! You walked in on me without my wig!" I babbled.

He nodded silently.

"We'll have to go talk to the family, Bella. We'll all explain it to you." He promised.

"Okay." I whispered.

He stood up gracefully and held out his hand.

I stared at it, and then looked up at him, then down at his hand, again. I hesitantly placed my hand in his. His answering smile was blinding and he tugged on my hand, slowly walked us down the stairs, making sure we made no noise whatsoever.

When we made it outside I realized that there was no car.

"My truck would make too much noise." I whispered.

He nodded and pulled out a phone.

"Alice?"

"Yea."

"Around the corner would be great."

"Okay, thanks, pixie."

He snapped his phone shut.

"Okay, let's just walk around the corner." He tugged on my hand.

We didn't talk at all. The space between us was filled with tension.

It was probably coming from me.

******************************************

"Edward," She started slowly "What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I…." Oh my gosh. I had just risked everything. Surely she would want to know everything and what was I supposed to tell her. 'I was just taking a stroll and happened to see you crying although your window is on the second story and your bed is completely out of view. I just wanted to comfort you, I was taught to be a gentleman after all'? There was no way I could say that. I had to tell the truth.

"Oh my gosh," She suddenly whispered pulling me out of my thoughts. She stood up and ran past me as fast as her human legs would let her, snatching the brown locks of the wig off her dresser and hazardly pulling it onto her head.

She turned toward me, her eyes full of pain and anger and sadness. She had felt this way. She had probably felt this way from the moment she was diagnosed like most cancer patients. Yet she had kept it a secret, for everyone else's happiness.

"Edward! What are you doing here?!" She yelled at me. She seemed so upset, like I had hurt her in the worst way possible. And that ripped my heart to shreds.

"I-I'm sorry Bella." I chocked out, trying to hold back the sobs that threatened to erupt. I had hurt her. I had hurt my angel.

"I'm sorry doesn't cut it Edward. Why. Are. You. Here?" She demanded of me, and I couldn't put it off any longer. She deserved to know.

I sat back on the floor, leaning against her bed and pushing my legs out in front of me, The position of comfort and calmness. Little did she know I was anything but.

"I was watching you." I whispered, for sure I'd have to say it again. After all I couldn't even work up the courage just to say four measly words loud enough for her to hear. Then again, those four measly words could end up ruining what he hand never had a chance of being.

She looked away, folding her arms across her chest and wiping a few stray tears away. It killed me to see that she had cried. I didn't want my angel crying. She didn't deserve any pain.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Really I am." I apologized again, and hung my head in shame. She should hate me right now.

"Edward. Please explain to me. Then maybe I'll forgive you. I just can't right now! I can't! You walked in on me without my wig!" Her voice very nearly came to a yell and I could hear Charlie turning in his sleep, so I just nodded silently.

"We'll have to go talk to the family, Bella. We'll all explain it to you." There was no way that I was going to do this alone.

"Okay." She whispered.

I stood up and held my hand out to her, praying she would take it.

_Please, just hold my hand._

She stared at my hand for a minute, and I was expecting her to laugh and tell me that she would never hold hands with a pervert who became a stalker at night and snuck in to her room, but after a minute she slowly placed her hand in mine.

My whole world brightened and I could feel myself smiling like a fool, but I didn't care. She was so perfect, my mate. Mine.

We walked outside, after I made sure we made no noise in the house, and she suddenly stopped.

"My truck would make too much noise." She explained. Right. How were we going to do this and not wake Charlie? She certainly couldn't walk.

I nodded, pulling out my phone, and pressing speed dial number two.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Edward, are you with Bella?" She asked me urgently.

"Yea," I answered a little suspiciously.

"Great! I saw a vision of this, hold her hand. Don't push her to do anything else though Edward. She's really special, but she's upset that you saw her without her wig. She feels very vulnerable around you. Now I'm picking you up around the corner of her house." She talked as fast as she could.

"Around the corner would be great." I responded, deciding to not comment on the rest for now.

"Great! Remember! Do. Not. Pressure. Her." She hissed the last four words.

"Okay, thanks, pixie." I thanked her, trying to sound light hearted.

"Okay, let's just walk around the corner." I tugged on Bella's warm hand and fought back another purr as she squeezed mine back. The warmth was amazing.

We didn't talk at all as we rounded the corner, Bella was still mad at me, and I silently hated myself for hurting her. The air was tension filled.

It was probably coming from me.

***********************************************

BPOV

As soon as we turned the corner a yellow car came zooming down the street, the headlights were on bright and made me turn my head away from the stinging in my eyes.

Then, suddenly, the roar of the engine stopped and Edward was tugging on my hand, heading toward the car that was idle in front of us.

Edward slid into the backseat, and I clambered in awkwardly. At least it wasn't raining; we would've ruined the black leather seats.

The girl in the front sped off again, all I could see about her, were her arms and black ink hair.

As she turned and twisted through the roads, I started to feel my stomach turning with the car. Suddenly everything around me was spinning, and I felt like I was going to throw up.

Then we had stopped. I opened my eyes and looked up. We were at a house. I jumped out of the car as fast as I could, running toward a bush.

"Bella?" Edward called.

"Don't!" I yelled back. He had seen my bare head. I didn't want him to see one more thing that would make me sick or vulnerable in his eyes. I just want to be normal.

I reached the bush and put my hands on my knees, hiding my face from view completely behind the bush in the woods.

Suddenly I felt my whole body tense up and I gagged once, before liquid filled my mouth. I spit it out, tasting stomach acid.

Maybe I should've eaten more dinner.

It burned my throat, and a lone tear fell from my eye. Suddenly, I felt a cold hand, holding my fake hair back, and another cold hand rubbing my back softly.

"Shh. Its okay, Bella, calm down, baby. Just let it happen, don't fight it." He soothed me, as I gasped for air, making little gulping sounds, as I sucked as much air in as I could.

"I'm done," I rasped silently. I stood up, ready to wipe my mouth with my sleeve, when Edward held up a hand, halting my movements momentarily.

He pulled out a white handkerchief and brushed my hand away when I reached for it. Then he reached up and cleaned my face.

"All better," He murmured, while I blushed, embarrassed that I had just thrown up in front of him.

"Are you ready to go inside?" He asked, and I nodded, as he grabbed my hand again.

I turned toward the house, and gasped. It was beautiful, it looked big and spacious and had many windows, it had flowers planted in the flower beds in the very front of the house, that made it look more inviting.

We walked forward, and Edward opened the door for me.

Carlisle was in the living room, which was right at the entry way, yelling at the girl that was driving us-I recognized her hair. There were other people in the room, four to be exact, all of them looking at Alice, sadly.

"She's very sick, Alice! Her whole entire nervous system is fragile! She's sick! Very sick! That one little ride could make her sick for days! Maybe weeks! That was very, very, immature, Alice, I _told_ you the fragile state of her condition,

How could y-"

I walked forward cutting him off.

"Carlisle, please don't." I whispered.

His head snapped towards me and his features softened, "You have a very soft heart Bella. How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, Dr. Cullen" I hissed. His family was in the room! I wanted to keep my condition private! I wanted to act normal! What did he not understand about that?!

I felt Edward walk forward, so he was next to me, and he grabbed onto my hand squeezing softly, sending electric shocks through my body, and I held onto his tightly, seeking comfort.

Carlisle's eyes widened and he slowly looked around the room. He looked at everybody's faces, mine last, and then slowly began walking toward me.

"I-I'm sorry, Bella. I……..I lost my temper." He looked down at the ground, ashamed of his actions.

I shook my head, holding my tears back. I had always trusted him. And he had yelled at Alice, talked about how sick I was, and betrayed the trust that I had in him.

"I suppose Alice has told you all why we're here." Edward spoke up. I tensed, remembering why we were having this little meeting here. Wait, how would Alice know? Edward didn't say anything to her on the phone.

Edward squeezed my hand again. This time, I didn't squeeze back.

Carlisle looked up at me, "Please, Sit, Bella." He nodded toward the couch but Edward walked over to the love seat and placed us on it, making sure no one else could sit by us, and that we were squeezed together, the whole left side of my body, squished against his right.

He wrapped a cold arm around my shoulders and caressed my arm; I turned my face toward him and raised an eyebrow.

"Just to make things less squished." He murmured.

"Okay, Bella. Let's get this started." Carlisle said, sitting down on the couch, next to a woman, and a big muscle man, where a beautiful woman was sitting on the floor next to his legs. The small girl sat in a chair on another boys lap.

"Okay. Explain."

Everyone looked to Edward.

******************************************

EPOV

As soon as we turned the corner, Alice came speeding down the street in her yellow Porsche, and my eyes narrowed. She wasn't supposed to drive that in Forks. I glared at her through the windshield and she just shrugged cheekily.

The car came to stop in front of us, and I tugged on Bella's hand, pulling her toward the car.

I slid into the backseat, making sure to slide to the middle seat, so Bella could sit right next to me.

Alice sped off again, and I could see Bella sitting next to me, trying to get a good look at Alice.

I took the car ride to think about what was going to happen in the next hour. I was going to have to tell Bella that we were all vampires. And that I was in love with her. No doubt she would be so afraid that she would run out on all of us, and we would all have to relocate, leaving the only person that I had loved behind. At that thought, I pressed myself closer to her, reveling in her warmth. I braced myself for the pain of her leaving me, telling me I was a monster.

Before I knew it we were at the house, and as soon as Alice stopped the car, Bella jumped out, running toward the woods. Did she figure me out somehow? Did she already hate me? Was she trying to get away from me?

"Bella?" I called, a little hysterically.

"Don't!" She screamed back at me.

She reached a bush that was barely into the woods and crouched behind it, and I finally realized what was going on. She was so sick, she couldn't take our driving. I slapped my forehead.

"Alice! Look what you've done!" Carlisle called from the porch and I made my way over to Bella.

She was throwing up stomach acid. That wasn't good. It could rupture her stomach, burn her throat, hurt her teeth. There was so many things that could hurt her. I would do anything to make her okay.

I pulled back her hair, caressing the sides of her face as I did, and patted her back with my cold hand. Maybe it would help a little.

"Shh. Its okay, Bella, calm down, baby. Just let it happen, don't fight it." I soothed her, while she gasped for air.

"I'm done," She whispered, standing up and bringing her sleeve up to her mouth. I held up my hand, and pulled out my handkerchief. I'd always been taught to carry one around when I was younger, and didn't shake the habit when I was changed. Turned out it does come in handy.

She reached for it, but I brushed her hand away, raising one hand to her face to hold it still, as gently as I could of course, while I cleaned her mouth.

I wanted to take care of her. I wanted to stay by her bedside and feed her when she was to weak. I wanted to sing to her, and hold her in my arms, I wanted her to love me.

"All better," I murmured, not wanting to let her go. She blushed and I fought back a sob, would I ever see that again, outside of my memories?

"Are you ready to go inside?" I asked her, I had to get this over with, the pain was just to intense. She nodded silently, and I grasped her hand again.

She turned toward the house, and gasped quietly. I smiled, wondering if she would like to live her, if she could be happy here, with me and my family.

I pulled her towards the door, and opened it for her like a gentleman.

Carlisle was yelling at Alice in the living room, as the whole family stood around, upset for her.

I stared at Carlisle wide-eyed. It wasn't like him to lose his temper. He was very level-headed and calm, even in the worst of conditions. I remembered once when Emmett ruined one of his favorite books that wasn't available anymore, and in a situation where I would've yelled and screamed and thrown things, Carlisle laughed and told him that he had the whole thing memorized anyway. He had brushed it off, I admired him for that.

"She's very sick, Alice! Her whole entire nervous system is fragile! She's sick! Very sick! That one little ride could make her sick for days! Maybe weeks! That was very, very, immature, Alice, I _told_ you the fragile state of her condition, How could y-"

Bella let go of my hand and walked forward.

"Carlisle, please don't." She whispered pain evident in her voice. I wanted to run to her and hold her in my arms, and tell her that she should never hurt again, but I stayed put. If I did that I would just be hurting myself.

His head snapped towards her and his features softened, his thoughts growing calm, then ashamed.

"You have a very soft heart Bella. How are you feeling?" He asked her, in his head, going through things that could hurt her from throwing up, as I had.

"I'm fine, Dr. Cullen" She hissed at him.

I finally gave in, when I heard the hurt laced in her tone, and walked over to her, grabbing her hand and squeezing. She squeezed my hand back, holding on tightly, seeking comfort.

Carlisle's eyes widened as he had realized what he had said to Alice, and he looked around the room, seeing the family and noticing them for the first time. His thoughts grew sad, He had broken Bella's trust. She had wanted him to keep this whole thing a secret, and he had just told a room of strangers about her.

"I-I'm sorry, Bella. I……..I lost my temper." He looked down at the ground, ashamed of his actions, and begging Bella for forgiveness.

_She's like a daughter to me! I can't believe that I just hurt her. I just hurt one of my daughters._

She shook her head, and I could see little droplets of water forming in her eyes, I needed to change the subject. It hurt so much to see her cry.

"I suppose Alice has told you all why we're here." I spoke up, and felt Bella tense next to me. Maybe that wasn't the right time.

I squeezed her hand again, trying to seek forgiveness. She didn't squeeze back. I let a little chocked sob, to quiet for Bella to hear, and my family looked at me, sending me reassuring thoughts.

Carlisle looked up at Bella, ignoring my pain, "Please, Sit, Bella." I pulled Bella over to the small love seat, and sat down, making a squished together, I put my arm around her, caressing the soft skin of her arm, and sighed contently putting the feel of her against me in my memory.

She turned toward me and raised an eyebrow at me, silently asking what I was doing.

"Just to make things less squished." I lied; I just wanted to touch her, just for a little while, before she hated me.

"Okay, Bella. Let's get this started." Carlisle sat down on the couch next to Esme, as Jasper sent calm waves throughout the room.

"Okay. Explain." Bella murmured, her voice was curious and angry at the same time. I wondered how long it would take for her to hate me.

Then everyone looked at me, expecting to explain.

***************************************************

BPOV

Edward looked over at Carlisle with pleading eyes, and Carlisle sighed, beginning to talk.

"Bella, you always knew something was funny about me. When I was a little too fast, when I told them your blood type without even looking at your chart, little slip ups that I did, like when I told you there was no need for a lunch break. There were little accidents, which I didn't realize I had done, until you pointed them out. I have to say, you've very nearly perfected my façade. You're far too observant." He chuckled quietly.

My eyebrows pulled together, what did he mean? His 'slip ups', or his 'façade,'?

"I don't understand." I stated slowly, confusedly.

He smiled at me, "I'm counting on that."

"Please, explain this to me. I'm confused. I want to know. I think I deserve an explanation, considering that Edward was in my room, in the middle of the night." I looked at Carlisle, then at Edward.

Edward sighed, opening his mouth and speaking. "I think we should explain to you what we are, and how our mates work before telling you why I was there." He stated.

What he is? Mates? I shook my head, trying to clear it. Telling me answers was just giving me more questions.

"Bella, just know that we would never hurt you." Carlisle began. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"We eat off of animal blood; we would never lose control around you, Bella. We're…Well, I might as well just spit it out, a clean break, Bella, we're vampires." Carlisle explained.

I scoffed, shaking my head. "I wanted an explanation, not a lie. Tell me the truth." I demanded.

Carlisle sighed, "We are telling the truth."

I rolled my eyes, but some part of my mind thought over the evidence.

Carlisle knowing my blood type, their inhuman beauty, their golden eyes, that one time, when I stopped breathing and one second Carlisle was at one end of the room, then he was at the other end, his crack about no need for lunch.

Were they really telling the truth?

That's when I felt Edwards' cold hand on my arm. Cold. Like how a body was when no blood was circulating through it.

I gasped, pushing Edwards arm off of me and standing up.

"What?" I whispered, backing away, toward the door.

"Bella, please! Just let me tell you the rest, and then you can run screaming." Edward begged me.

I sat down on the little step that led down to the living room, and said:

"Explain, just don't come near me." I hissed at him.

He nodded, "Thank you."

I looked away.

"When you're a….vampire, when you see your mate, you will do anything you get them. You love them, already. Love at first site, if you will. And…Well, Bella, you're my mate. I love you. I really do. I love you so much, already." He smiled tenderly at me.

My eyes widened, and my jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

He looked down, shaking his head. "Bella, you can go now. We won't ever bother you every again. We'll move. We just ask you to keep our secret. Please." He kept his head down the whole time.

Alice came forward, patting her brothers back, and whispering to him.

That was the last thing I saw before I fainted.

EPOV

I looked over at Carlisle pleading with my eyes to not make me do this. Carlisle sighed, whispered a 'you owe me,' and began to talk.

"Bella, you always knew something was funny about me. When I was a little too fast, when I told them your blood type without even looking at your chart, little slip ups that I did, like when I told you there was no need for a lunch break. There were little accidents, which I didn't realize I had done, until you pointed them out. I have to say, you've very nearly perfected my façade. You're far too observant." He remembered each time in his mind, how her eyes had widened how she had gasped, and demanded to know how he knew that, and chuckled. She really was one of a kind.

I looked over at Bella, she looked confused, and upset, A blush of rage coming up to her face.

"I don't understand." She stated slowly, confusedly.

He smiled at her, thinking how in his mind he was really being rude, playing mind games with her, but he couldn't help it. He was terrified to tell her, as was everyone else, "I'm counting on that." He said, hardly loud enough for her to hear. But I could tell how her eyebrows pulled together that she had heard.

"Please, explain this to me. I'm confused. I want to know. I think I deserve an explanation, considering that Edward was in my room, in the middle of the night." She looked at Carlisle, then at me.

I sighed, this would be hard to explain, unless she knew what we were. "I think we should explain to you what we are, and how our mates work before telling you why I was there." He stated.

"Bella, just know that we would never hurt you." Carlisle began at her, condescendingly, and I growled quietly, she was not to be treated as though she was immature. She rolled her eyes, annoyed, and nodded.

"We eat off of animal blood; we would never lose control around you, Bella. We're…Well, I might as well just spit it out, a clean break, Bella, we're vampires." Carlisle, explained quickly. Begging for her to understand.

She scoffed, shaking her head as disbelief filled her eyes, and voice. "I wanted an explanation, not a lie. Tell me the truth."

Carlisle sighed, "We are telling the truth."

She rolled her eyes, but they stopped mid-roll and she stayed silent, thinking for a minute.

I started rubbing little circles on her arm, trying to soothe her, but she gasped standing up and pushing away from me. So she believed us. She knew that we were telling the truth. This was the moment that she would run away, and she didn't know that I loved her.

"What?" She whispered, backing away, toward the door. She was going to leave.

I stood up and walked toward her slowly, but I was starting to become hysteric.

"Bella, please! Just let me tell you the rest, and then you can run screaming." I begged her. She had to know that I loved her! She had to know how much she meant to me!

She sat down on the stair that led to the living room, and hissed at us.

"Explain, just don't come near me."

I thanked her, but on the inside I was dying. She hated me now. I would never mean anything to her. I would never be able to gain her love. In her eyes we were disgusting, monsters. We weren't worth the time of day. We were evil. The villain.

"When you're a….vampire, when you see your mate, you will do anything you get them. You love them, already. Love at first site, if you will. And…Well, Bella, you're my mate. I love you. I really do. I love you so much, already." I chocked it out, trying not to sob, and smiled a little smile at her at the end.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Are you kidding me?" She asked, obviously in a state of shock. This was mythical to her. This wasn't real. This was from the fairy tale books that she probably stopped reading when she was eight or ten.

I looked down at the ground, my body vibrating, I was sobbing, quietly, too quiet for Bella to hear, but crying all the same. "Bella, you can go now. We won't ever bother you every again. We'll move. We just ask you to keep our secret. Please." I stayed looking down at the floor. I couldn't see her go. I just wanted to go up to my room, and sob.

Alice came forward, patting my back, and whispering that everything would eventually be alright in my ear.

Then suddenly, Bella fainted. Almost going to the ground. I grabbed onto her before she hit the floor, rushing her up to my room, on the bed. She looked just like sleeping beauty.

"Bella?! Bella?!" I head my name being called hysterically.

I pulled my eyes open, groggily.

There was Edward.

I looked passed him, into the room that I was in. It had a creamy white wall, with a gold stripe at the top. The carpet matched the stripe at the top of the wall. The room had a dresser, and a book shelf, stuffed full of CDs, and a stereo. It was immaculately clean.

I was lying on a bed, the bread spread matching the wall and carpet, with sheets that felt like silk against my skin. The bed frame was black with roses and vines leading to the top of the bed posts. It was beautiful.

"Bella?" Edward snapped me out of my observing.

He was kneeling next to the bed on the floor, on finger stroking my hand back and forth softly, barely touching my skin.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, I told you what happened," So it was true! "And you fainted, probably really overwhelmed, Carlisle thinks."

I nodded slowly.

"I need to go." I said hurriedly. I didn't want to be here.

"Bella. Just let me say one more thing." He whispered.

I nodded, hesitantly.

"Bella, I love you. You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, and I want to take care of you, I want to take care of you, more than anything I've ever wanted. Bella, when I saw you without your wig on, you were still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You're perfect. My perfect bell. When I saw you crying, my dead heart broke. I love you." He picked up my hand and placed it on his heart, "Even though it's not beating, it belongs to you. Bella please let me love you. Please let me be the one person you can be comfortable with taking your wig off in front of. Please let me love you, and please give yourself the chance to love me back. I know we can be perfect. I know we can, Bella. Just please, give us a chance." He sat up on the bed and held me, begging me, over and over to let him love me, and give it a chance.

And I would. I would let him in, and give him a chance.

**(A/n: FOURTEEN PAGE CHAPTER!!! THAT'S ATON! **

**Please review! I won't update until I get at least fifteen. Tell me how you liked it!)**


	4. Together

BPOV

While I held him, I started to think. 'Could I do this? Could I one day go for being completely oblivious to…knowing more?' Possibly more than I ever wanted to know.

I thought back to what Edward had told me, and the sincerity in his face when he had said it. He had looked so lost, like a young boy begging to be reassured, to be taken care of.

I thought back to all Carlisle had done for me. He had kept me living, kept me okay, kept me out of the depression that I desperately wanted to spiral into.

He had been my second father.

Could I just tell him that after all Carlisle had done for me I couldn't give him a chance?

No. I couldn't.

It couldn't hurt to give Edward a chance, could it?

No.

But he had to know, that that meant that we couldn't be together for long.

I would die soon. I knew that. It was only a matter of time. Eventually, I would be gone. I wouldn't be here. He had to know that.

I wasn't expecting to fall in love with Edward. After all, I barely knew him. I didn't know anything about him, other than he loved me, and that he was a vampire.

A vampire.

"Do you burn in the sun?"

I felt him smile against my shoulder.

"No. I sparkle." He whispered.

I pulled back from him slightly.

"Really?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"Really." He confirmed.

He laid his head back against my shoulder, and I rocked us lightly, but stopped when I started to get dizzy.

"Bella?" he asked me, timidly.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Will you be my mate?" His voice was vulnerable. He was worried. Though I didn't see a reason why he should be.

"Yes."

***************************************************

That was one week ago.

Edward would kneel beside me at night, humming to me, and rubbing my back with his cool fingers.

I had warned him what was wrong with falling in love with me. I had told him that I would die and he would be alone, but he always said that we would never be separated for long.

I didn't understand that.

He took care of me on my bad days, feeding me breakfast in bed and giving me my medicine, taking me to my treatments, and distracting me, often helping me with schoolwork.

He would read to me, or hum to me, and I slowly found myself beginning to fall in love with him.

It was like bliss. I loved when he hugged me, when he touched me, when his lips would somehow find my forehead. He told me he loved me, and he would say it with such sincerity that it broke my heart to know that I would sometime leave him.

When he would look at me, it was like I was the most beautiful thing to him. He told me I was his life, even though I was no life at all. I still felt bad about all that I was taking from him.

He stayed with me. Always.

He answered all my questions. I asked him how he became a vampire and he told me, he told me how much it hurt and that he had wanted to cry. But he had tried his hardest not to, considering that he was changed in 1918 and that he was supposed to be a man that showed no man.

He told me he failed that miserably and screamed.

It hurt me to hear that he was in pain.

I was okay about him being a vampire, and that his family was vampires, after all, they did feed off of animals, and I could never just reject them after everything Carlisle had done for me, so I gave them a chance, and I'm very glad that I did.

Charlie knew that Edward and I were good friends, after all, he stayed with me from the time school was over until nine o' clock, and then he took his car home and came back to my house to sing me to sleep.

Edward hadn't kissed me on the lips yet, but he kissed me everywhere else. He kissed me on my forehead, on my hands, on my neck, on my jaw. Just about everywhere but my lips.

He held me often, wrapping us in an electric blanket to keep me warm.

Edward told me he loved me often, everyday, multiple times a day. It seemed as though he couldn't stop saying it.

I didn't tell him back though, not yet, because I was afraid. I had a feeling he knew that I loved him; he just didn't pressure me into telling him.

Carlisle loved seeing us together, he would smile, and wink at us, and once he even told us how happy he was.

Tonight was the night of mine and Edwards' first date, and I was getting ready in my room, with Edwards' sister, Alice-who had driven the car, that first night-is helping me get ready, doing my hair, and choosing my outfit.

She dressed me in a dark blue dress that went to the middle of my thighs, which made me uncomfortable because of how short it was, and a black sweater that was tight around my torso.

She did my hair very lightly, and I was glad that for once some one else was doing my hair and getting me ready, because I couldn't do it, today was a very weak day for me and I just wanted to throw my hair in a pony tail and go to sleep.

But, I couldn't do that to Edward, so I fought the exhaustion back and helped Alice get me dressed.

She did my make-up so that my eyes were Smokey and put some blush on me so that I wasn't so pale, considering the fact that I was unnaturally pale because of the sickness.

She didn't speak the entire time.

"Forgive me if I'm prying, but is there something wrong?" I asked her, once we were done and she was putting the shoes on my feet.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Bella. I had no idea that my maniac driving would do that to you. I'll drive slowly whenever you're in the car with me from now on, I promise." She blurted out, wrapping her little arms around my calves and resting her head on my thighs.

"It's all right, Alice. I get sick easily anyway." I patted her head and played with her cute spiky hair.

Suddenly, she shot out of my grasp.

"Oh, thank you, Bella. Thank you, thank you!" She gasped, wrapping her arms around my shoulders in a bone-crushing hug.

I hugged her back and patted her back and sighed, closing my eyes.

"I need a human moment." I murmured, and stood up to stumble to the bathroom.

I put the toilet seat down then sat on it, resting my head in my hands and letting the exhaustion take over.

A few minutes later I heard his soft velvet voice through the door.

"Bella, love? Are you all right?" He sounded concerned.

I smiled softly and decided to lie.

"Yes, Edward. I'm all right. I'll be out in a minute." I murmured quietly, I knew he could hear me.

I washed my hands in the sink-although there was no need for it-and opened the bathroom door to see Alice with her hands on her hips.

"Come on! It's time for you two to go! Edwards' waiting downstairs for you!" She bounced up and down, grabbing my hand.

She pulled me down the stairs softly, making sure that she wasn't moving me too much.

And there he was.

He was dressed in a black button up with slacks. He had unbuttoned the first two three buttons and I could see a white t-shirt peaking out under his shirt.

He had a bouquet of roses in his hand, and I smiled, sighing. He was so beautiful.

Over the past week he had dazzled me often, not meaning to sometimes, and making me hyperventilate and my heart beat fast.

He had no idea what he did to me.

He opened his arms for me and I ran-as fast as I could- into them, burying my face into his chest and embracing the feel of the electric shock that ran through me at his soft touch.

"I missed you," He whispered in my ear, and I smiled.

"I was only gone for a few hours."

"Mm, and?" He asked me, pressing a kiss to the top of my head before burying his face in my hair.

"And I missed you, too." I smiled.

Suddenly I heard a click and felt a flash on Edward and me.

I opened my eyes, trying to locate where it came from when I saw Alice with a camera in her hand, the old kind, where the pictures came out. Polaroid's.

She handed it to him, and he handed the flowers to her, while he adjusted me to I was leaning on his hip with his arm around me, my head on his shoulder, while he held the picture in front of us.

It took a minute for the blackness to fade away, but when it did I smiled.

There we were, his arms wrapped around me and mine around him, my face in his chest, eyes closed, a soft smile on my lips, while he had his head resting on mine, his lips slightly puckered and kissing, while his eyes were closed.

We looked like we belonged together.

**(A/n: Okay, guys, the dates in the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long, but from now on, I'm updating EVERY MONDAY!!**

**I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET 15 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!)**


End file.
